tnor_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
2020 Robloxia B-52 Crash
The 2020 Robloxia B-52 Crash was a Accident that happened in Robloxia when a B-52G, suffering from a Fuel leak, Broke Up in Midair, during that, 3 Mark-39 Nuclear bombs fell off, The Pilot in Command ordered a Ejection, 3 Ejected, 2 Survived, 1 Who did eject died during ejection, the rest were bought down by the Plane. Background Crew Pilot Coden Felony Coden Felony is a Pilot that worked with The USAF For 7 Years, with 12,350 Flighr hours, 11,430 Being on the B-52G, In 2017, He was promoted to Lt. First Officer Mark B. Mark B also enlisted with Coden F. In 2013, he was promoted to Senior Airman in 2019, He had 11,380 Flight Hours. Navigator Alex J. Alex J. Enlisted in 2018, theres relatively little info about him, as he did not see any action until early 2020. Eletronic Warfare Officer Joshua Ibay EWO Joshua Bay is the Oldest of all the crew, enlisting in 2011, he had 21,340 Flight Hours, he was promoted to Senior Lt. in 2016. Tail Gunner Ollie M. Ollie M. Is the least expirenced of the crew, Joining in September 2019, He only has 143 Flight Hours. Onboard were also 2 Passengers, both Military Police Staff. Accident The Aircraft took off from Fairhaven Air Force Base at 11:34 PM As part of Operation Chrome Dome, at 1:34 AM, It was heading to meet a Tanker Aircraft to Refuel, EWO Joshua noticed a Fuel Leak in the Right Wing, After reporting it to Coden, which reported it to ATC, The refueling was Aborted, the B-52 Can only fly for 12 More Minutes, so it did a 360 Back to the Airport. At 1:49 PM, However, The Aircraft ran out of fuel, The fuel caused the Leftist Most engine to the Right to implode, Ripping off A bit of the wing, Causing a Bank angle of 23 degrees to the right, it began defending at a rate of 6.750 Feet a Second, at 9,406 Feet, The Pilot ordered ejection, Coden, Alex, and Joshua ejected, after that, The Electric Power put off, which means ejection is "off", One of the MP's went to the Hatch, but was sucked out and injected by the Engines, The Tail ripped off with Ollie, At 3,128 Feet, The Left wing tore off due to stress, The B-52 Rolled a total of 5 times before slamming into the Ground, 3 Onboard died inside, Ollie and the Tail slammed 42 Feet away from the main wreckage, Ollie survived but died from Shock a few Hours later. Coden, Alex, and Joshua Landed, Coden'S Seat slammed into a tree, injuring him, Alex landed litterly 3 Feet away from Ollie, and Joshua, sadly, His seat broke up and he fell to his death. During the Breakup, 3 Mark 39 Bombs were ejected. Recovery of the Bombs One Of the Mark 39 Bombs literally tore through a roof of a house and dug itself 340 Ft deep, Another landed with a Parachute next to Q_Q's house, and another landed on RealPagong27Gaming's house. Engineers were startled to release that the Bombs were set to Arm instead of Safe, if they would detonate, Robloxia would be gone. Impact's B-52 The B-52G was critiqued with its "Wet Wings", According to Wikipedia, Wet wings with integral fuel tanks considerably increased the fuel capacity of B-52G and H models but were found to be experiencing 60% more stress during a flight than did the wings of older models. Wings and other areas susceptible to fatigue were modified in 1964 under Boeing engineering change proposal ECP 1050. This was followed by a fuselage skin and longeron replacement (ECP 1185) in 1966, and the B-52 Stability Augmentation and Flight Control program (ECP 1195) in 1967., Soon after, USAF Retired its Entire B-52G Fleet and replaced it with its H Models. Category:Aircraft Incidents Category:Events in 2020 Category:Militaristic Incidents